Surprise ma chérie !
by Onodera-san
Summary: Quand Sousuke fait une surprise à Rin...


**C'est ma première fanfiction sur du SouRin, j'avoue je me suis éclatée. L'idée m'est venue après avoir regardé des photos sur Tumblr, alors envoy !**

 **Titre : Surprise ma chérie !**

 **Pairing : Sousuke x Rin**

 **Note: K+ pour le vocabulaire**

 **Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Koji Oji et Kyoto Animation**

* * *

Il fait nuit, froid, noir, mes doigts sont gourds de froid et j'ai peur. Il est 23h00 et pour une fois depuis longtemps je ne suis pas bourré, ce qui ma foi est rare depuis le départ de Sousuke. Ce connard me manque, j'ai plus personne avec qui m'engueuler depuis son départ en France. Il est partit pour rendre visite à sa sœur qui vient d'avoir un mioche, déjà elle n'a que vingt piges et en plus elle habite en France ! C'est juste à l'autre bout du Japon ! Puis un marmot à vingt ans ?! J'ai horreur des gosses, ça chiale, ça chie et ça t'empêche d'avoir une vie sexuelle, quelle merde ! Heureusement que je suis gay, au moins on viendra pas m'énerver avec les enfants !

En rentrant à mon appartement, je passe devant cet vieille boutique qui vendait des glaces quand Sousuke et moi étions gosses, quelle nostalgie ! J'ai que vingt deux ans et je me sens déjà vieux, putain ! Soudain mon téléphone vibra, je reçois un message de Sousuke. Quand on parle du loup …

« **Je reviens demain Rin , je te prépare une surprise ! XOxO »** Merde, c'est bon signe ! Quand Sousuke dit qu'il me prépare une surprise c'est souvent une nuit de sexe bien torride ! On baise jusqu'à l'aube, c'est génial. Je lui répond, en lui demandant quel est donc cette fameuse surprise, histoire de le chauffer un peu, il me répond presque instantanément « **Tu verras Rin, je t'aime »** Sousuke j'espère que tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Aucun indice, rien !

Je commence à marcher en traînant des pieds, en réfléchissant bien à ce que pourrais être cette fameuse ''surprise'', en vain. Déjà , ça ne sera pas une belle nuit torride car il m'aurait répondu un « **Comme d'habitude bébé ! »** , sauf que là Sousuke ne l'a pas fait ! Donc demain soir ça va être pizza et télé c'est ça ? Je veux bien comprendre que le décalage horaire ça te tue, je suis bien placé pour le savoir avec l'Australie … Mais moi j'ai touché personne depuis trois semaines !

En arrivant devant notre appartement, je souffle. Qu'est-ce qu'il me réserve ce con ? Ça m'angoisse merde ! J'ouvre la porte, jette mon sac et m'affale dans le canapé. Je m'endors quelques minutes plus tard, impatient d'être demain.

Je crois que je ne m'étais pas réveiller aussi tôt depuis longtemps ! Il est seulement 8h00 ! Je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone, trois messages un de Gou, un de Makoto et un de Sousuke. Gou me demande de passer arroser les fleurs chez elle, Makoto m'a envoyé une photo de lui et Haru dans un jacuzzi. Leur romance me donne la gerbe ! Et Sousuke m'indique que son vol arrive à 8h30. **8H30 ...** MERDE ! J'enfile un pantalon, un débardeur et ma veste, m'attache les cheveux et part en courant. J'ai pas de voiture, j'ai pas les moyens de m'en payer une et puis ça m'fait chier de passer le permis. Mais dans ces moments je regrette de ne pas en avoir une. En seulement quelques minutes j'arrive près de l'aéroport, il est 8h25, c'est bon je suis à l'heure. Je m'installe sur un banc près d'un distributeur, on voit les arrivées, c'est parfait. A un détail près: un marmot qui chiale juste à côté de moi. Sa mère essaye désespérément de le calmer mais elle n'y arrive pas. Le gamin doit avoir cinq ans pas plus, il est blond aux yeux verts, il est mignon. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je trouve un mioche mignon ! Tout d'un coup le blondinet arrête de pleurer et me fixe avec ses grands yeux verts, je ne sais pas comment réagir, je le laisse faire.

 **« Maman , le monsieur il a des dents de requin ! Il fait peur ! »** Sa mère panique, elle commence à le réprimander et s'excuse.

 **-Excusez moi Monsieur ! Vraiment désolé ! Sachiko est vraiment insupportable en ce moment !**

 **-Je confirme .**

Elle me dévisagea. Va te faire foutre, apprend à élever ton gamin ! Je me lève et je vois au loin un grand brun qui cherche où son petit-ami se trouve Sousuke. Les années passent et il est toujours aussi mauvais en orientation !

 **-Sousuke !**

 **-Rin !**

Il court vers moi, me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Le plus long baiser qu'il ne m'ait jamais donné.

 **-Merde Rin tu m'as trop manqué !** Dit-il en resserrant notre étreinte .

 **-Toi aussi bébé ! La France c'était comment ?**

 **-C'était merveilleux ! Tu devrais voir le bébé de Seiko, il est magnifique !**

 **-Ouais ouais j'en doute pas …**

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et me regarde, son regard et plein de désir ça se voit, il veut me sauter dessus . Finalement ce soir ça sera pas pizza-télé je pense ..

 **-C'est quoi cette fameuse surprise ?**

 **-Ah oui c'est vrais ..**

 **-Merde ta voix me fait flipper .**

 **-Rin t'a déjà pensé à avoir des enfants avec moi ?**

 **-Hein ?!**

C'est une blague ? UNE PUTAIN DE BLAGUE ?! Évidemment que non ! J'y ai jamais pensé ! J'aime pas les gosses ! J'ai aucune envie d'être père ! Enfin si, peut être avec lui mais pas maintenant ! Pas comme ça.

 **-Des enfants. Tu sais les gosses en bas âge.**

 **-Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé.**

 **-Seiko m'a donnée envie d'avoir des enfants avec toi, Rin.**

 **-T'es au courant que ni toi, ni moi avons un vagin ?**

 **-Rin .. J'ai envie d'adopter un enfant.**

 **-Ouah ! Ah ah ah …**

 **-Tu n'en as pas envie ?**

 **-Pas maintenant.**

 **-Évidemment pas maintenant ! Plus tard ...** Il sourit , **quand t'auras passé ton permis et qu'on aura une grande maison .**

 **-Comme tu veux..**

Et il repassa sa main dans mes cheveux et nous rentrâmes à la maison passer notre nuit torride .


End file.
